


Team Loki

by Skarl_the_drummer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, M/M, Other, loki is in a suit beacause of reasons, this was supposed to be something entirely different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarl_the_drummer/pseuds/Skarl_the_drummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of team Loki that Eternal_Love_song requested. I'm not quite happy with the composition, so I might end up re-doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Without Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307608) by [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song). 




End file.
